Fireflies
by PrettyBender
Summary: Katara is struggling between what her mind is telling her, and her heart. As this battle wages, Zuko brings her to a very special place, and she can finally be in peace.


**PrettyBender: This is a random idea I got one day while listening to Owl City Fireflies, thus here it is a tribute to Zutara month I give you: Fireflies!**

* * *

Katara sat on the lonely beach of ember island, how would she tell Aang she loved another man? And how would she tell this other man that she loved him? What if he didn't like her back? How would she tell Zuko she loved him? Then her thought process was interrupted.

"Hey," Zuko walked up to her.

"Oh hi," Katara blushed.

"Is this seat taken?" Zuko gestured to the sandy spot beside her.

"No," Katara shook her head.

Zuko plopped down beside her.

"So, what's up?" Katara asked.

"The sky, a few stars, maybe Aang," Zuko smirked, "Speaking of Aang how are you two?"

"We're not dating if your wondering, he doesn't own me! Just because I found him in the ice and the fact that he likes me doesn't mean we're a couple!" Katara growled.

"Sorry," Zuko cringed.

"No, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that," Katara apologized, "Speaking of couples, how are you and Mai?"

"Now it's my turn to yell at you," Zuko forced a laugh, "I broke it off with her."

"Oh, sorry," Katara sighed.

"No it's cool, I'm ready to move on," Zuko hinted.

"Really? I wish I was as brave as you," Katara pushed back her hair, "I don't want to hurt Aang's feelings."

"Well what's more important to you? You being miserable in a relationship you don't want to be in or Aang's fragile emotions?" Zuko shrugged.

"I don't know," Katara sighed.

"Okay," Zuko nodded, "I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

"I have nothing planned," Katara nodded.

"Good, I wanna show you something," Zuko stood up and extended his hand.

"Okay," Katara blushed again and took his hand.

* * *

After walking for a while Zuko covered Katara's eyes, "No peeking."

"Yes sir," Katara giggled.

They walked up a grassy hill then he revealed his secret.

"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful! What are they?" Katara was mesmerized.

"They're fireflies, you like them?" Zuko smiled at Katara's amazement.

"Yes! They're like little stars dancing around," Katara began to spin.

It was now Zuko's turn to be mesmerized as he watched Katara dance around with the little lightning bugs.

"How did you find them?" Katara sat down and let out a sigh of disbelief, as if she was dreaming.

"My mom would take me here," Zuko nodded.

"Wow, she has amazing choice in beauty," Katara smiled shyly.

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Zuko smiled as he was flooded with perfect memories of him and his mother.

"I love this place!" Katara laid down in the grass and gazed up at the stars.

"I thought you might," Zuko sat down beside her, "I have so many fond memories here."

"Zuko, I..." How does a girl tell a guy she likes him? "Zuko, this is..."

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Zuko held his head low, how does a guy tell a girl how he feels about her?

"No, this is perfect," Katara then leaned up and kissed him gently.

Zuko who was shocked at first but then fell into a beautiful moment with a beautiful girl.

Katara smiled, "I love you."

"I love you more," Zuko smirked.

"I love you the most," Katara beamed.

"I love you the infinity!" Zuko called.

"Plus one," Katara then kissed him again.

"Okay you win," Zuko grinned.

"I always do," Katara giggled.

"It's getting late, we better get back," Zuko sighed.

"Why do we have to go?" Katara pouted.

"Because the others will worry," Zuko exhaled.

"Yeah the others," Katara nodded.

"Remember they don't own us, we do what we want," Zuko stood up and took Katara by the hand.

They walked back to Zuko's old home hand in hand. They silently walked inside but they were greeted by Aang, of course.

"Katara! I was so worried! Where were you?!" Aang hugged Katara but then realized she was holding hands with Zuko, "What's this?"

Katara gently slid her hand away from Zuko, "Aang I'm sorry," Katara sighed as she saw the hurt in the young aribender's eyes, "I love Zuko."

"Don't you love me?" Aang sniffled.

"Yes! With no doubt I love you, but I love you as a brother," Katara explained.

"You love me like you love Sokka?" Aang gulped.

"No, Sokka deserves a different kind of love," Katara tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh," Aang closed his eyes as if trying to escape the moment. Katara kissed him on the cheek and then Aang smiled, "Katara, I love you and I always will, but I'll let you make your own choices, if your happy then I'm happy," Aang said as he took Zuko and Katara's hands and put them together.

* * *

Years Later

A much older Katara went to the same spot her and Zuko had first confessed their love to one another.

"I thought I'd find you here," An older Zuko approached her.

"Hello honey. I was just thinking," Katara smiled and kissed her husband.

"About what?" Zuko smiled and took her by the hand.

"About the first night you and I kissed," Katara grinned.

"Oh really?" Zuko smirked.

"Yes Fire Lord," Katara giggled.

"Okay Fire Lady," Zuko chuckled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little girl ran up to the couple.

"Hey Zara," Katara picked up the little girl.

"Where were you guys?" The little girl pouted.

"We were out for a walk," Zuko ruffled up his little girls hair.

"Where are your sisters?" Katara began to look around.

"Ursa! Kya! Come on, I founded them!" Zara shouted.

Two other little girls, twins, came running down the hill, they soon tripped and came to a stumbling stop.

"Mama," Ursa reached up to her mother.

"Dada!" Kya giggled as he father scooped her up.

Katara and Zuko smiled at there happy family. Their three little girls began to spin and dance around as the fireflies began to descend, and as for Zuko and Katara they just sat and watched their family glow.

The End...

* * *

**PrettyBender: What did you guys think? Cute huh? Please R&R :)**


End file.
